I wanna grow old with you
by sab
Summary: it a story about the upcomming war, about unlikely friendship formed, abouthow hatred can be changed to love. (post hogwarts)


I wanna grow old with you  
  
Another day without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
Now I know how much it means  
For you to stay by here with me  
The time we stayed apart will make our love stronger  
But it hurts so bad I cant take it any longer  
  
I wanna grow old with you.  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
  
PROLOUGE:  
  
Hermione;  
  
It was the last day of Hogwarts and everywhere, there was chaos. There was no one who wasn't smiling, laughing and planning ahead to meet their friends, discussing their futures and making plans for the summer vacation.  
  
Unlike Ron and Harry, who were rejoicing on the thought of no homework, no exams and no PROFESSOR SNAPE, Hermione was very gloomy. Tears came to her eyes when she thought of no Hogwarts. It was like as if no life existed out of it, as if she was leaving her home. To Hermione it was a home because it was the only place where people (excluding her parents) haven't thought of her as a weirdo. To her it was a sole place where people like her existed and if maybe in the future she would manage to settle inside the magical community, it wont be just like Hogwarts.  
  
She was scared for her future. She knew that Harry had a placed setup in the Chudley Cannon and Ron a position in the sports department in the ministry but she didn't. It wasn't as if no one had asked her, actually she has had many offers but she wasn't able to take them.  
  
She never thought of it before but it was clearer now. She wanted to join the order and she knew that it would be able to help the future of the wizarding world.was there even future?  
  
The darkside was rising slowly but gradually it will attack the whole wizarding Empire soon. Hermione didn't want to do anything other than helping the light side. She knew that she would have a big row with her parents. But she had no other choice. She had felt herself a part on this world from the day 1. And now in their time of need she wanted to help. And she had plans to find counter curse to many especially the unforgivable curses. But she was scared what if she had no money in the end. What if her parents won't agree? What she won't be able to do it? And what if Prof. Dumbledore wouldn't let her join the order.? There were many questions and they all could only be answered in one place. As she thought about it, she stood up and starting going towards Prof. Dumbledore 's office.  
  
Draco:  
  
No one would have believed that Draco Malfoy would be sitting in Dumbledore's office and would be going through the information gathered in the latest deatheaters meeting, which was held the previous night... which he came to know from a spy of theirs.  
  
Draco Malfoy was a secret to most. No one would have thought that he would have completed his last two years in one year and now was working in the ministry as an unspeakable. And is unlike the Draco Malfoy he was two years ago. This changed had occurred in his 5th years summer vacation when his father, Lucius Malfoy, murdered his mother, Nacrissa Malfoy, in cold blood when she was trying to safe a her son from further beatings from his father. Hatred started to brew in him, after reaching the highest limit; it started to cool down. And he thought rationally about his future as well as a way to get revenge from not just his father but from everyone who enjoyed torturing others for the sake of fun and never thinking about the consequences. as there were none for them.  
  
It is a result of that that Draco Malfoy is sitting in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Back to the story:  
  
As she was a headgirl she had the password to Prof. Dumbledore's office, after passing the gargoyle she knocked at the door said a little, "Excuse me sir! May I come in". When she entered she got a shock of her life.  
  
1000 miles b/w us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
I love to mind  
It makes so strong  
It makes a real  
Rite all along  
The time we stay apart  
It will make our love stronger  
But it hurts so bad I cant take it any longer  
I wanna grow old with you...  
  
________________ 


End file.
